Elements of the Countries
by blackkitten13
Summary: A tragic event has happened. An event that sends six guardians away from their home. Only problem? They're staying with countries. But an upcoming World Meeting might just change the fates of everyone-Equestrian or Personification.
1. London

**Chapter One: London**

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or simply just England, was not having a good day. The magic book he had ordered specifically for him, Norway and Romania had been given away to someone else! And to make matters worse, there was a world meeting at America's place tomorrow. That was the last person, other than France, that England wanted to see.

Admist his anger, England hadn't been paying attention. A figure collided with his own.

"Watch where you're going, you twat!" The Brit spat at the person.

"Well excuse me!" A feminine voice said, equally angry as him. England snapped up to see a young girl, about no more than sixteen, on the pavement. She had straight, long black hair with lone purple and pink streaks. Her skin was pale, as if she hadn't seen much sunlight, and her eyes were like that of Finland. She wore a pink button up shirt with a long sleeve purple sweater over it. She had a pink pleated skirt that went a little above her knees and purple knee socks. Black flats held themselves to her feet and her black hair was held back with a golden headband, with a gold six point star on it. A suticase lay by her feet. The girl reminded England of Japan. Angrily, the girl picked up her suitcase.

"Well, I'm sorry!" She spat at him. "I'm sorry that I'm lost in some stupid city I don't even know because some jerk didn't pick me up at the airport!"

"Well that bloody doesn't have anything to do with me!" England yelled at the girl. "You're not the only one whose day is a piece of-" The girl rapped him on the head.

"Please don't swear." Hopefully this girl never met Romano. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Could you please tell me where I could find a man by the name of Arthur Kirkland? That jerk was the one who was supposed to pick me up." Bloody hell. England knew he forgot something. The Brit pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." The girl sighed.

"I never thought that my chaperone here would be so rude." The girl said.

"What are you talking about?! I was only supposed to-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kirkland, but I must disagree with you. I'm here on important business from my teacher and the queen of my country. And if I remember correctly she told me that you were to make sure I was kept safe." England almost burst out laughing.

"Who do think you are?" England almost laughed. "The Queen of England?"

"No. I am Prin-I mean Twyla. I was sent here on an important mission that could hold the fate of the world." England blinked. Who on earth would send a sixteen year old girl on a mission to save the world?! Then again...he was England.

"Yeah, right." Arthur muttered to himself. "Look, just follow me and I'll take you back to my home."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Twilight had never met someone as rude as Arthur Kirkland. Why had Princess Celestia paired her up with him of all people?! Then again-she did say that no one was to know her true identity, henceforth why she had to use a fake name, had to take away her wings and change her indigo hair. Twilight had also tried to change the streaks too, but they wouldn't change.<p>

But how would she describe Arthur Kirkland? His blonde hair was a mess, his green eyes held something secret, and his eyebrows were abnormally large. Not to mention he was downright rude.

"We're here." The Brit told the girl. Twilight snapped out of her trance and looked at the door. It was painted white with a large number six on it. Arthur opened the door and Twilight stepped inside.

The house was neat and organised, but pictures of Arthur and many other men surrounded the place. Twilight's violet eyes fell on a single one. Even though it was in black and white, Twilight could tell that Arthur was defiantly in the picture. He was in a military uniform, and was bandaged. But he was smiling. Four other men surrounded the Brit. They were all wearing military uniforms and smiling as well. Her pale hands picked it up.

"You were in the military?" The princess asked curiously. Arthur turned towards her. He saw the picture in her hands and took it from her.

"Yes I was." The man answered. "A long time ago." Arthur placed the photo back on it's shelf. "The guest room is down the hall and to the left. Please don't touch anything. Now if you excuse me, I have to get started on dinner." Arthur left Twilight alone. The girl's mind began to race. Why had he taken the picture from her so suddenly? Violet eyes looked at the black and white photo again before they headed off towards the guest room.

The door to Twilight's room was dark brown, with several scratches in the wood. The room itself caught Twilight by surprise. The floor were hardwood and the walls were a cream color. In the middle was a queen sized bed with dark green bedding. An Union Jack hung above it. On the left was a dresser with a large mirror hanging over it. To the right was a simple desk with a single lamp on it. The faint scent of hamburgers and roses reached Twilight's nose. She sighed and threw her suticase on the bed. Her fingers flicked it open and her hands took out a single photograph. Depicted was her, the Mane Six and Spike, unnatural parts and all. The image was captured shortly after Twilight's coronation. A faint smile lit up the girl's face as she placed the picture on the desk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the food England had prepared was finished-and burnt. Smoke fumes clouded his face and Britain began to cough, one of his hands pulling out the tray and the other searching for the window. A pair of soft, feminine hands guided it to the windowsill, where the three hands pried it open. The smoke cleared and England saw Twyla standing over him.<p>

"What is that?" She said, gesturing to the black mess on the tray England was holding.

"Dinner." The Brit answered. Twyla stared at it, as if her eyes were asking if she seriously had to eat it. England opened his mouth to speak, but the phone in the other room rang. He groaned and went to answer it, leaving the food and the foreign girl alone.

"HEY IGGY, DUDE!" America's voice rang out as soon as England put the receiver to his ear.

"America!" England snapped back. "I'm very busy right now! I hope you have a good reason for calling me!"

"Huh?" England heard another voice on America's end. "Oh yeah! Thanks for telling me! Hey Iggy! The meeting's rescheduled for next week and not tomorrow!"

"What?! Why are you changing the date so suddenly!?"

"Cause my boss gave me some important job to do and I have to-" The same voice cut off America again.

"America, who is that?" England asked.

"Just some girl. Ow! Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" The girl's voice began to argue with America before the line went dead. England stood there for a moment. That was strange, even for America. He shook his head and hung up.

* * *

><p>As soon as Arthur exited the room, Twilight looked at the burning mess he called "dinner". She stuck out her tongue in disgust. She glanced at the door. Arthur was still talking with someone over the phone. Her face lit up. Twilight streched out her fingers.<p>

"Correct this mess!" She chanted. Her hands lit up a magenta color as the spell was cast. The burnt mess shifted into what Twilight pictured as edible. A laugh crossed her mouth. Twilight could already picture Arthur's face when he saw the food!

As if on cue, Arthur entered the room, muttering something about "America" and "World Meeting". His jaw dropped when he saw the food next to Twilight.

"What-?" He stuttered "How-?"

"I guess it was just magic or something." Twilight smiled. Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked the girl over. His emerald green eyes landed on the meal. He sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just eat." Twilight laughed. Arthur may have been rude, but she did have to admit that he was quite easy to decive. Hopefully, the others were having better luck than she was.


	2. Berlin

**Chapter Two: Berlin**

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt, or PrussiaEast Germany, was annoyed. Unawesomely annoyed. Some chick from another country was staying with him and West. Germany, who had been too busy to do so, had forced his brother to pick her up from the airport. So here he was, waiting for the girl.

Prussia tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't have time for this! Prussia would have rather been at home or out with France and Spain. For God's sake, he didn't even know what the girl looked like! All West had said-or all Prussia caught- was that the girl had eyes similar to his. He ran a hand through his sliver hair. That piece of information made no sense what so ever.

"Hey! Uh...excuse me?" An annoyed voice came from behind the Prussian. Prussia leaned back from the chair he was in to face the person speaking him. It was a sixteen year old girl. She had long, messy rainbow-colored hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were a bright red-violet. She wore a simple light blue t-shirt with multi-colored fireworks over it and the word "Wonderbolts" in large yellow letters. A pair of torn up denim shorts hugged her toned legs. She had socks on that went up below her knees. They were mulitcolored like her hair. A pair of dark blue converse hugged her feet. The girl was playing with a golden necklace that was around her neck, from which a gold lightning bolt shaped charm hung."Can you speak English?"

"Ja." Prussia repiled. "Vhy?"

"Thank God!" The girl said. "I'm looking for some guy named Ludwig...uh..."

"Beilschmidt?" Prussia guessed. The girl nodded confidently. Prussia stood to face her. "Zhat vould be mien bruder, my brother. He sent me here to get you."

"Sweet!" The girl picked up a dufflebag that had been resting at her feet. "So...who are you?" The words stung Prussia a bit. He had heard many people ask what Prussia was, and it hurt him. But this was just a human girl who was asking for his name.

"Zhe awesome Gilbert at your service, frau!" Prussia said, grinning. The girl laughed.

"Well, 'Awesome Gilbert'," the girl said, smiling as well. "Name's Ray. It's short for Raleigh, but don't call me that. It's really uncool."

"Alright zhen, 'Ray'," The Prussian said to her. "Let's get out of here. Zhis place iz starting to bore zhe hell out of me." Ray laughed.

"I like you, Gilbert Beilschmidt." She said as the Prussian led her out of the airport.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was starting to have fun on this mission. Originally she thought the mission was going to suck, mostly because Twilight took her wings away, (She had tried to change Rainbow's multicolored hair as well, but the pegasus refused.) and the fact that Rainbow Dash had forgotten to learn the language or at least pick up an English to German dictionary before coming to Berlin. But this Gilbert guy was totally awesome! He had driven her back to his home, which he explained he had shared with his younger brother.<p>

"WEST!" The sliver haired man called out as soon as the pair entered the house, "Ich bin wieder da!" A man came down the stairs. He was tall and muscular with slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Wo ist das Mädchen, das du sollten vom Flughafen zu bekommen?" The man asked. Rainbow blinked. She really wished that she had asked Twilight to put a translation spell on her before they left.

"Sie ist hier." Gilbert said, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Dies ist Ray." The other man blinked for a bit.

"Schön, Sie zu treffen, dann." The man said "Ich bin-"

"Sie hat nicht Deutsch, kleinen Bruder zu sprechen." Gilbert cut off. "Sie spricht Englisch." The man turned red a bit.

"I apologize for zhat." The man said in English. "As I vas saying, I am Ludwig." Rainbow laughed a bit.

"So you're the Ludwig I was told about?" Rainbow Dash smiled. "Nice to meet you, dude!" Ludwig groaned and said something in German along the lines of "Genau wie Amerika."

"Zhe guest room iz upstairs. It's the last one on your left. I'm sure mien bruder vill be glad enough to show you."

"Vhat?!" Gilbert exclaimed. "But, Vest I vas supposed to meet-"

"Francis called und cancelled. Antonio got himself sick." Ludwig cut in. Gilbert sighed loudly.

"Fine." He grabbed Rainbow's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

><p>The guest room was where Austria slept when he lived with Germany briefly. But nowadays, Japan and Italy would use it. Prussia opened the door. The room looked the same as it did when he had last been in here. The walls were a pale yellow and the carpet was gray. There was a bed off to the side. It's white bedding was still untouched. The closet was empty and the desk had built up a thin layer of dust. A fan hung from the ceiling and a light was attached to it. Prussia turned it on.<p>

"Zhe room hasn't been used in vhile so you're zhe first one to sleep here." He told her. But Ray was already walking in.

"Don't worry, dude." She replied to him. "It reminds me of home." Ray smiled and tossed her dufflebag on the bed. She rummaged around in it for something.

"Vhat are you looking for, frau?" Prussia asked and walked next to her.

"Something I brought...Here it is!" She pulled out a picture. It showed her, and six others-five girls and one boy. The strange thing about it was that Ray had a pair of feathery, light blue wings.

"Vhy do you have vings in zhe picture?" He asked curiously. Ray's expression turned to panic.

"It was a costume party!" She said quickly. Ray put the image on the table. "These guys are my best friends. I managed to convice her, my friend here-" She pointed to the one with indigo hair and large lavender wings-"Let me bring it."

"Vhere are your friends?" Prussia asked. Ray shrugged.

"I don't remember. Our queen sent us to different places. I got sent here on this mission."

"Mission? Vhat are you, a spy?" Once again, Ray shrugged.

"Sorta. My friends and I are known as the Mane Six. And Mane as in a horse's mane. Not like Main street or something. We're really important back home." Ray laughed a bit.

"So vhy are you here?" Prussia asked as Ray rummaged around her bag again.

"Can't tell you." She answered. "Top secret, by the order of our Queens. And no, they're sisters." Prussia blinked. Ray pulled out another image. It was of her and a male. They both wore blue and yellow jumpsuits and had flying goggles pushed up on their foreheads. She had the wings again, and so did the male, only they were a slivery teal. The guy had spiky dark blue hair and green eyes that could rival Spain's. They both looked happy in the picture.

"Who's that?" The Prussian asked.

"A friend." Ray said, a blush developing on her face. "A close friend."

"Vhat, like a boyfriend or something?" Ray shook her head violently.

"No! Nothing like that! Soarin is just a friend!"

"Soarin?" Prussia asked. "Zhat's a veird name."

"Well, it's just a nickname. He won't tell me his real one." Ray put the picture on the desk. Prussia laughed his usual "kesesese".

"You keep telling yourself zhat." The Prussian turned heel and walked out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ray said angrily, following him.

"Nozhing, frau." Prussia snickered. "I'm saying zhat-"

* * *

><p>Rainbow followed Gilbert down the hall. She was angry. She didn't like Soarin, no matter what anyone (or Rarity) said! They were just friends!<p>

"I'm saying zhat-" Gilbert snickered before a loud voice cut him off.

"Was meinst du damit das Treffen verschoben auf nächste Woche?!" Ludwig's voice travelled on up the stairs. Gilbert and Rainbow Dash stared at each other for a minute before bolting down the stairs.

"Es ist mir egal, was Amerika gesagt, ich will wissen, warum!" The blonde said angrily. He was on the phone with someone and once again, brought up what Rainbow had deduced to be America in German.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist mir egal. Ich werde Sie nächste Woche, Italien." He hung up and turned to the curious pair behind him.

"Vhat was zhat about?" Gilbert asked.

"Alfred moved zhe meeting to next week." Ludwig answered. Gilbert groaned and leaned onto the railing. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Meeting?" She asked. "What meeting?"

"Vest und I are zhe German representatives for zhe United Nations." Gilbert answered.

"Nein," Ludwig corrected. "I'm zhe German representative. You just come along so you don't destroy zhe house."

"Zhat one time!" Gilbert shouted as his brother left the room. Once Ludwig had left, Gilbert grinned.

"Kesesese~" He laughed. "Looks like now I get to show you around zhe city."

"That sounds cool." Rainbow repiled, leaning against the wall. This mission just got twenty percent cooler.


	3. Paris

**Chapter Three: Paris**

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy, or France as he was known, had to cancel his plans. His boss said that someone very important was arriving in Paris today and that they would be staying with him. This did not please the Frenchman very much, since he had been looking forward to spending time with his friends before the World Meeting.<p>

France walked towards Paris's airport, humming to himself in French. He wondered who could be so important that they had to stay with him, and not in a hotel. A shriek, much like the one Romano once gave when seeing France, pierced the Frenchman's ears. He snapped out of his daydream and looked around. There was no one. France shook his head and kept on walking. Another scream followed, and this time he found the source. It was girl, who was being cornered by three men in an alley. France sighed. The attitude of some men these days. He walked calmly towards the girl and the men.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une dame messieurs." France told the men, who turned toward him.

"Sortez d'ici. Ou autre." One of the men said. France laughed.

"Ou bien quoi?" With the force of an elephant, one of the men slammed France into the adjacent wall. The other produced a knife that he used cut in his arm. France winced. Of course, being a nation it would heal quickly, but it still hurt.

"Leave him alone!" The girl said. Her voice was laced with a faint British accent. The third man pushed her against the wall.

"Tais-toi." He said to her. France pulled himself to his feet.

"Je l'ai dit, et je le dirai encore." He said through his teeth "Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une dame." The two men who had held onto France came after him. The nation ducked, so that they both ran into each other. The pure force of it knocked them both to the ground. France laughed. This was easier than attacking Italy...unless Germany was around. The third man held a knife to the girl's neck.

"Prenez un pas de plus. Je vous défie." The man said. France froze. He most certainly did not want the girl to get hurt, but he couldn't just stand there. The expression on the girl's face changed to anger. With what seemed to be a great force, she slammed her foot onto the man hold her. The man let her go and held his foot. The girl grabbed a suitcase off the ground and France's hand. Understanding what she was about to do, France ran along side her.

The pair ran a good three blocks before coming to a stop at a bench. They both sat down. France glanced over at the girl and got a good look at her appearance. The girl looked about sixteen. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown that was curled elegantly and pulled into a ponytail off to the side and her eyes were a beautiful royal blue. Her clothing of choice was a simple white button up work shirt and a pair of light blue pants that stopped above her knees. A pair of white heels were on her feet and a golden necklace with a gold jewel shaped charm hung around her neck.

"Êtes-vous bien, mademoiselle?" France asked her. She nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up." The girl answered in English.

"Do you speak French?" France asked in the same language.

"No, I only understand it. I can't speak it." She answered before standing. The girl brushed the dirt off her shirt. "Thank you for saving me, by the way. I had just arrived here when those brutes tried to get this from me." She gestured towards her necklace. "It's a very important object where I'm from and I can't lose it."

"We should get you back to ze airport." France said, standing up as well. "Whomever iz meeting you zere will be worried, non?"

"Yes, I believe so." France and the girl walked side-by-side back to the airport.

"Thank you once again Monsieur-" The girl said.

"Bonnefoy." France answered for her. "I am Francis Bonnefoy."

"Thank you then, Monsieur Bonnefoy. I am Rachel, a representative sent from my country to France." France blinked before taking the girl's hand.

"If you are Rachel, zen I believe we 'ad no reason to walk back 'ere." Rachel blinked while France laughed quietly. "I am ze one zey sent to get you. I'm am sorry for what 'appened, but I beileved zat ze plane would arrive later zen it did."

"It's quite alright, Monsieur Bonnefoy. There's no need to apologize."

"Call me Francis, mon cher." Rachel blushed a nodded. "Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying in Paris."

* * *

><p>Rarity couldn't believe her luck. The man who had saved her had been the same one who was to meet her at the airport. She was glad that someone had stopped those three. The unicorn girl suspected that they were with the same group that had taken the Elements from the Tree of Harmony in the first place. However, this was only a guess.<p>

Francis led her to a beautiful flat that overlooked the city. Rarity smiled. Being sent to France for the mission wasn't so bad after all.

"This is very beautiful, Francis." Rarity said, smiling. Francis smiled back.

"Merci, Rachel." He answered. Rarity's highly trained eyes caught sight of the tear in Francis's shirt. Then, she remembered that one of the men had cut him.

"Oh my stars!" She exclaimed. "In the excitement I forgot you were hurt!" Francis looked over at the tear.

"It is nothing, mademoiselle!" Francis reassured her. "Just a scratch!"

"Either way let me see it." Rarity took his arm and looked at the cut. It was barely even there, as if it had healed. Francis tore his arm from her grip.

"See, madame? Just a scratch." Francis laughed, but Rarity raised an eyebrow. He was definitely hiding something. Then again, so was she.

"Then at least let me fix the tear. It's the least I could do."

Despite Francis's protests, Rarity was sewing up the tear. Generosity-1, Frenchman-0. Francis was leaning over her shoulder, watching her work. Rarity pushed her red work glasses up on the bridge of her nose. With Francis watching her, it made the Equestrian uncomfortable. The only one whomever saw Rarity work was her younger sister, Sweetie Belle.

"Finished." She said, cutting the thread and handing it back to Francis. The Frenchman examined it.

"Very impressive, mademoiselle." Francis said, smiling. He pulled the shirt back on. "As if the blade had not even cut into it."

"I am a designer, back home after all." Rarity explained, taking off her glasses. "A very popular one at that."

"I wish I could see you work more often." Francis said. "It's like watching art being made."

"Thank you." Rarity felt a blush form on her face. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be getting settled-" A nearby phone rang.

"Ze guest room is to ze right." Francis told her. "If you excuse me." Francis went to answer the phone, and Rarity went to the guest room.

* * *

><p>France stopped the phone from ringing and answered it.<p>

"Bonjour?" He asked.

"Hello, frog." A British accented voice answered on the other end. France perked up.

"Bonjour Angleterre~" He sang into the phone. England groaned on the other end.

"Shut up. I need to talk to you." England said rather harshly.

"Someone woke up on ze wrong side of ze bed." France muttered.

"I heard that."

"Sure you did. Anyway, can't it wait until ze meeting tomorrow? I'm busy at ze moment."

"It's about that meeting, you git." France raised an eyebrow. "America moved it to next week."

"Quoi? Did 'e say why?"

"If that idoit did, I didn't hear. The line went dead before he could."

"Does zis mean I won't see my Angleterre until-"

"Hey, Arthur?" An unfamiliar voice came from England's end. "What do you want to do with the rest of the food?"

"Just leave it on the counter. I'll get to it later." England told the person before returning to the conversation."And don't call me that, frog."

"Who was zat?" France asked, curiously.

"A guest of mine and what does it matter? My personal life is none of your business."

"Don't be like zat Arthur. I know you want to see me-"

"I certainly do not want to see you! Nor do I want to be near you! Both physically and geographically! I just called to tell you about the meeting, nothing else. Good bye!" France heard the dial tone on the other end. He placed the phone down.

"You 'aven't changed at all, 'ave you Arthur?" France said to himself, although Britian's words had, for once, truly hurt him.

"Francis?" Rachel's voice asked. France snapped out of his trance.

"Oui?" He replied in his native language.

"I was wondering if I could use the phone for a moment." Rachel asked. "I promised my sister I would call her when I arrived." France nodded and handed the phone to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am fine." France answered. "My friend just called me is all."

"Did they say anything-"

"Non, non, non, cherí. 'E just told me zat a meeting zat I 'ave was switched to next week. You see, I am ze French representative for ze United Nations."

"Alright, just making sure that you're alright." Rachel repiled. France grinned a bit and headed off towards the kitchen.

"You're so generous, it's almost rare to find zat in a person, zese days." He called to her. Although he couldn't see it, Rachel began blushing.


	4. Tokyo

**Chapter Four: Tokyo **

* * *

><p>Kiku Honda, or Japan, was walking calmly through the streets of Tokyo. He didn't like the streets very much, since they were so crowded, but today the fact that he had to get through them was essential. Japan was to pick up a girl from the airport. She was supposed to be a diligent from another country, a very important one. The girl would be living with him during her stay.<p>

Japan had soon arrived at Tokyo's airport and took a deep breath to keep himself calm. Crowds. Japan had a great dislike for them. But his task was almost finished. He just had to find the girl and go home. Simple. Only...Japan's boss never told him what the girl looked like. The nation sighed. This was going to take longer than he had thought.

But out of his peripheral vision, Japan saw a young girl, no older than sixteen leaning against the wall. She was pale, with long pale blonde hair that fell down to her knees. Her eyes-or eye because the other one was covered by her hair-was a brilliant turquoise. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a pair of dark forest green pants that were tucked into a pair of dirt brown boots. A gold necklace with a gold butterfly shaped charm was around her neck. She held a suitcase tightly to her chest, as if she was terrifed. Japan couldn't stand the sight and made his way over to her.

"Anata wa daijōbudesuka, ketsujō?" He asked the girl. She whimpered. The girl was scared. "Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wanai." The girl blinked for a moment.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said in English. "But I don't understand what you're saying." Japan smiled.

"It's arright, miss." Japan said in English for her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"T-Thank you." She stuttered. "I don't speak Japanese very well, but I was sent here on an assignment, and I couldn't say no."

"I understand. I am the Japanese representative, Kiku Honda. I berieve that you are to staying with me whire you're here?"

"Yes." The girl answered. "My name is Felicity."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy didn't like the crowds of Tokyo, and she could tell that Kiku didn't either. He must have been claustrophobic, because he had an uncomfortable expression on his face.<p>

"Are you alright, Mr. Honda?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kiku nodded.

"I'm fine, Miss Fericity." Kiku answered. "I just don't rike crowds."

Soon, the pair had arrived at Kiku's home. It was close enough to the city that it wasn't a very long walk, but far enough that it was quiet. Sakura trees-as Fluttershy remembered Applejack calling them that once- were around the place.

"Your home in very beautiful, Mr. Honda." Fluttershy said, looking at the sakura trees.

"Arigatō." Kiku responded. He opened the door and ushered Fluttershy inside.

Kiku's home looked like a cross of a modern and traditional Japanese home. It was beautiful, just like the outside.

"Prease make yourself at home, Miss Fericity." Kiku said calmly. Fluttershy smiled. So he was happy to be out of the crowds of the city.

"It's alright, Mr. Honda. This reminds me of my home." Kiku blinked. "I mean it's very similar. Nice and secluded, but close to nature."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is your home country rike?" Kiku asked. He led her to a sort of a porch, which overlooked a small pond. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Fluttershy slid next to him.

"My country?" Fluttershy questioned. She thought for a moment. "It's a sort of a magical place. Everyone there has a special talent that we use to work together in harmony."

"Speciar tarent?" Kiku asked. Fluttershy nodded. "What's your tarent, Miss Fericity?"

"My talent? Uh...I sort of..." She mumbled the rest.

"I'm sorry, but I courdn't hear you."

"I'm sort of an animal caretaker." Fluttershy said, pulling her new blonde locks out of her face. She kept the part of her actually understanding the creatures out of the conversation.

"That's interesting." Kiku replied as a sakura blossom fell into the pond. The pair kept silent until a bark interuppted their thoughts. Kiku and Fluttershy turned as a white dog walked to Kiku. He scratched the dog fondly behind its ears.

"Is he yours?" Fluttershy asked. Kiku nodded.

"This is Pochi, my dog." He said, smiling. "I berieve that Tama is somewhere. He doesn't rike strangers very much."

"I understand. Do you mind...?" She asked. Kiku nodded and Fluttershy stroked the dog's fur and smiled.

"I find it easier to communicate with animars instead of humans. I-I-I mean other peopre." Kiku stuttered.

"It's okay, Mr. Honda. I know how you feel."

* * *

><p>Japan blinked at the girl. She wasn't acting very shy, like the way she had been acting before. He smiled. Maybe having her stay with him won't be so bad.<p>

From inside the house, the phone rang. Japan stood.

"Sumimasen, Fericity-san." Japan told her as he went back inside. After the phone ran for the fifth time, Japan answered.

"HEY, JAPAN!" Japan jumped at the voice.

"Kon'nichiwa, America-san." Japan greeted once he was over the shock of the American's voice.

"What's up, bro?" America asked.

"I'm in the middre of something, America-san." Japan said quickly.

"Okay. So listen, I need to tell you something. I'm moving the meeting from tomorrow to next week."

"If it doesn't bother you, may I ask why?" Japan asked.

"I have something way more important than the meeting! What else? It's okay with my boss and everything."

"I hope you know what you are doing, America-san." Japan said before he hung up. He sighed and walked back to Felicity, wondering what could be more important to havs America pospone the world meeting?

"Is everything alright, Mr. Honda?" Felicity asked when Japan sat down next to her again.

"Yes, Fericity-san." Japan answered. "One of my correagues just postponed an important meeting."

"Did he say why?" Japan shook his head. "Well, it must be very important for him to do so."

"I hope it is."


	5. New York City

**Chapter Five: New York City **

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones, or the United States of America, was leaning against the wall of New York's airport. Unlike most countries, America didn't live in his capital. He felt that New York fit him better.<p>

Wait...why was he here again? Oh yeah, some super important person was supposed to be staying with Alfred. At least that's what his boss said. America kinda zoned out after that.

"Hey!" A voice with a thick southern accent snapped at him. "Excuse me?!" America snapped out of his daydream and looked over at the person yelling at him. It was a sixteen year old girl. Her skin was heavily sun kissed, as if she spent most of her time outside. Freckles sprinkled her face and her blonde hair was pulled into some kind of ponytail. Her shirt was an orange button up that cut off at her elbows and had thin red stripes going both vertically and horizontally across it. She also wore a pair of jean shorts and cowboy boots. A western-style hat lay on top of her head and-strange thing here-a gold necklace with a gold apple shaped charm hung from her neck.

"Um...Hey?" America said to the girl.

"Finally! I was trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" She said angrily. "I'm looking for a guy named Alfred Jones. Know where ta find him?" America smiled.

"I sure hope I do!" America laughed. "Cause I'm Alfred Jones! Nice to meet you!"

"Whatever." The girl said, slinging a bag over her shoulder. "Name's Alice. But can call me Ally for short. Everyone does."

"Alright then Ally," America said, taking her by the hand. "Follow me!"

* * *

><p>Applejack followed Alfred to an apartment that overlooked the Statue of Liberty.<p>

"I'm surprised you were able to keep up with me!" Alfred laughed. "Most people say that I don't know my own strength."

"That makes two of us." Applejack laughed. "My friends say the same thing."

"Really?" Alfred asked. Applejack rolled her eyes. "So...why are you in New York anyway?" Applejack glared at him. She had two options. One: She could lie to Alfred, but Applejack had only lied once in her entire life and that had been under Discord's influence. Two: Tell him the truth.

"I'm here on a important assignment." Applejack answered. "Please don't ask me anymore."

"Alright." Alfred sighed. "I won't ask anymore questions. Hey, you want me to show you your room?" Applejack nodded. Alfred opened a door that led to a simple room. Both the floor and walls were hardwood and the rest of the room was simple. It smelled of pine trees.

"Thanks, Jones." Applejack said, tossing her bag on the bed.

"Hey, Ally! I have an idea!" Alfred said excitedly. "Why don't we go sightseeing tomorrow? Sure, I'll have to move some things around, but it'll be fun!" Applejack shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Applejack replied. Alfred smiled.

"Woo! I'll go move that meeting I have tomorrow! Hopefully no one'll get mad!"

"Uh...meeting?" The Equestrian asked.

"Yeah...I'm the United Nations rep for the USA! I just have to change the meeting to next week, make a few calls and easy!" Applejack rolled her eyes. Alfred must have dropped on his head as a kid...a lot.

* * *

><p>America made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. And now, Ally was throwing pillow after pillow at him.<p>

"Hey! Quit it!" He said, hold his hands to his face. The girl had overheard his conversation with England.

"I am not 'just some girl'!" Ally said angrily as she threw another pillow. "I am a hard-working, honest-to-the-core country gal!" Ally threw another pillow, but America caught it. He fired it straight back at Ally. It hit her full force in the face, sending her backwards over the couch.

"Who's the hero?!" America cheered as Ally, to his surprise began laughing.

"I knew you weren't just some city boy!" She laughed. Ally hopped to her feet. "And I'm a hero if there ever was one!"

"Really?" Alfred asked curiously. "Saved any lives?"

"Yup." Ally answered. America blinked.

"Fought any bad guys?"

"Yup and reformed a few of them, too." America stared at the girl and grinned.

"Dude, you are so cool!"


	6. Venice

**Chapter Six: Venice**

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas, or North ItalyItaly Veneziano, was walking happily through the streets of Venice. It felt good to be back in his city. But, the Italian had to remind himself that he was on an important assignment. His boss-but mostly Romano-had given him the task of keeping an important representative safe.

Anyway, Italy was nervous. Romano hadn't told him what country the person was from, or even if they were a country themselves. Italy wondered around the airport, looking for anyone that he might have seen at a World Meeting. No such luck. He sighed. Italy then felt someone tap on his shoulder. He jumped, frightened by the sudden contact, before turning around. A sixteen year old girl had tapped his shoulder. She had curly light brown hair that rested a little below her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She wore a light pink sweatshirt and a pair of knee length jeans. A mix matched pair of blue and yellow converse were on her feet. A gold necklace with a gold balloon shaped charm hung around her neck and she wore a smile on her face.

"Oopise!" She laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you! I just need a little help. I can understand Italian, very well in fact, but I have no clue how to speak it! I was wondering if you could speak English."

"Si, mia bella." Italy said, nodding. "I am Feliciano Vargas."

"Nice to meet you, Feliciano!" The girl said, shaking his hand, "I'm Diane!"

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was happy. Then again, she always was...except for that one time but no one really ever talked about that. She'd just met one of the nicest people on Earth, and after talking with him, she found out he was the Italian representive-or one of the Italian representatives, saying he just represented the Northern half of the country-for the U.N. Right now, Pinkie was bouncing behind Feliciano, and followed him through Venice. The waterways mesmerized the Earth girl, the way it flowed and the way that everyone acted like it was normal. But, Pinkie got a little too distracted. Someone pushed into the girl, and since she and Feliciano were so close to the edge, Pinkie fell into the canal. Her guide grabbed her hand to pull her up, but ended up falling in as well.<p>

When they entered Feliciano's home, both of them were soaking wet and laughing. Another man was sitting in the living room, staring at Pinkie and Feliciano. He looked surprisingly like Feliciano, but his hair was brown and parted differently. He had hazel eyes and the same strange curl that Feliciano had, but on the opposite side.

"Perché entrambi siano ammollo bagnato?" He asked.

"Siamo caduti nel canale." Feliciano answered, still smiling. The other man groaned. "This is my fratello, my big brother, Lovino. He's the Southern representative for the U.N."

"It's wonderful to met you, Lovino." Pinkie giggled. Lovino ignored her.

"Quel bastardo francese ti ha chiamato. Ha detto che la riunione è stata spostata alla settimana successiva." Lovino said. Feliciano nodded.

"Andrò dirò Germania." The Italian said before rushing off.

"Non ti azzardare a chiamare quel bastardo di patate! Fratello, tornare qui!" Lovino yelled at his brother. The younger sibling did not come back. So it was just a soaking wet girl and an Italian representative that clearly did not want to be left alone with said girl.

Pinkie walked over to Lovino and leaned over him.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked rudely. So he did speak English.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Italy." Lovino cringed for a moment.

"I would if I wanted to, but I would only tell you about the Southern half." Pinkie tilted her head.

"Why?" Lovino glared at her.

"That's none of your business, ragazza." He snapped the book he had been reading shut and put it down on the couch before fleeing the room. Pinkie blinked for a moment, confused, before Feliciano came back into the room.

"I hope my brother didn't give you any trouble..." Feliciano asked. Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"Nope! He was a little antisocial and walked away." The Spirit of Laughter smiled. "But I have yet to meet a person I couldn't make smile yet!"

* * *

><p>Italy tilted his head to the side at her words. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Diane giggled.<p>

"That's my job silly!" She laughed. "Back home, I made it my job to make everyone smile!" Italy grinned.

"Can you tell me what your home is like?" Diane's face turned to that of immense concentration.

"My home is awesome! I was a party planner back home, too! Though I worked as a baker part time in my hometown's bakery. I lived above it with the owners and it was sorta my way of paying rent, you know?" Italy blinked.

"I think so." The nation responded. This girl sure did talk quickly.

"But I have to say, my friends made my home much more special." Diane continued. "I really miss them." She frowned a bit.

"Don't be sad, bella!" Italy said, trying to cheer her up. "You said you make people smile, right? Then it's my turn to make you smile!" Diane cocked her head to the side curiously. Italy smiled and grabbed her hand, leading the foreign girl to the kitchen.

Diane watched Italy as he worked. Italy hummed as he did so.

"Whatcha humming?" Diane asked.

"A song my friend helped me to write!" Italy answered. "Do you want me to sing it?" Diane nodded.

"Hey hey papa, could I have some wine?" Italy sang, translating the words from the Japanese they were written in to English. "Hey hey mama, hey hey mama! I can't forget the taste, Of the bolognese I ate before! Draw a circle,that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I am Italia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I am Italia! Ah, a fabulous world,That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, Let's have a toast with our boots! Italia!"

"You're a really good singer, Feliciano!" Diane commented, hopping up on the counter.

"Grazie, bella!" Italy smiled. "I think it should almost be d-"

"What did you mean when you sang that you were Italy?" Italy froze. He had forgotten to change that part of the lyrics!

"It's just a nickname!" North Italy said quickly. "I show up most of the time for the U.N. meetings, so my friends call me Italy!" He added a laugh at the end.

"Okay!" Diane smiled. Nervousness left Italy's body. His secret was still safe.

He held the plate out to Diane, who took it curiously.

"It's called pasta!" Italy explained. "Come on, bella! It's really good!" Diane put the food into her mouth and smiled.

"This is really really delicious, Feli!" Diane said. She put the plate on the counter and hugged the Italian. Italy smiled.

"Grazie, bella!" He thanked her in his native language. This girl was one Italy would have to show the other nations. Most of them definitely needed to smile.


End file.
